ΦΥΣΙΚΗ Β' ΛΥΚΕΙΟΥ ΚΡΙΤΙΚΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Kaliambos-Natural Philosophy) Δεκέμβριος 2 του 2017 Όπως συμβαίνει σε όλα τα βιβλία φυσικής του Λυκείου έτσι και στο βιβλίο φυσικής Β’ Λυκείου εντοπίζονται ιστορικές ανακολουθίες, παραλείψεις, αντιφάσεις, και πολλά λάθη. Ξεκινώντας από το νόμο του Coulomb (1785) κάποιος διαπιστώνει ότι ο νόμος παρότι ανακαλύφθηκε πριν από τις υποθέσεις των πεδίων του Faraday (1831) και του Maxwell (1865), εντούτοις δεν αναφέρεται ότι σχετίζεται με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης που διδάχθηκαν οι μαθητές στη σελίδα 111 του βιβλίου φυσικής Α’ Λυκείου. Αυτό φαίνεται καθαρά και στη σελίδα 14 όπου ενώ έχουν σχεδιασθεί οι δυνάμεις έλξης και άπωσης κατά ζεύγη , εντούτοις δεν αναφέρονται στο νόμο της ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης, προφανώς επειδή ακολουθεί το κεφάλαιο της υπόθεσης του πεδίου που παραβιάζει αυτό το νόμο ύστερα μάλιστα και από τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. (Quantum entanglement rejects Einstein). Επίσης στην ίδια σελίδα αναγράφεται και η ηλεκτρική σταθερά K= 9x109 η οποία για λόγους κατανόησης θα έπρεπε να αναφέρεται και στην απλή ιστορία του καθορισμού της, επειδή αναγκαστικά συσχετίζεται με τη μαγνητική σταθερά k = 10-7 . Ιστορικά ο Weber το 1856 ανακάλυψε πειραματικά ότι οι παραπάνω σταθερές K και k σχετίζονται με την ταχύτητα του φωτός c = 3x108 m/sec, αφού απέδειξε ότι K/k = c2 = 9x1016 . Έτσι το 1960 στο διεθνές σύστημα μονάδων S.I. (σελίδα 16 του βιβλίου φυσικής Α’ Λυκείου) και με βάση τους δυο νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere περί ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης ορίστηκαν οι παραπάνω τιμές των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών σταθερών ώστε να συμφωνούν με τα αξιόλογα πειράματα του Weber. Κατά συνέπεια η ενοποίηση των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων οφείλεται στα πειράματα του Weber και όχι στις εξισώσεις των πεδίων του Maxwell που αποδείχθηκαν ότι είναι άκυρες (invalid Maxwell’s equations) μετά από τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman (1963). Άλλωστε και ο ίδιος ο Maxwell στην εισαγωγή της εργασίας του (1865) έγραψε: "The velocity of propagation is the velocity υ found from experiments such as those of Weber”. Αυτά λοιπόν τα πειράματα με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) που οργάνωσαν οι φυσικοί M. Barone και F. Selleri. Είναι γεγονός ότι στα χρόνια του Coulomb το διάνυσμα της ηλεκτρικής έντασης Ε = F/q είχε ορισθεί για την εύκολη λύση των προβλημάτων χωρίς να παραβιάζεται ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα, ενώ ο Faraday το 1831 το παραπάνω διάνυσμα της ηλεκτρικής έντασης το ονόμασε πεδίο το οποίο ως γνωστό παραβιάζει τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα . (Intensity and false field). Δυστυχώς, παρότι ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα επιβεβαιώθηκε και από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής, οι συντάκτες του βιβλίου στη σελίδα 18 το διάνυσμα της ηλεκτρικής έντασης Ε = F/q το έχουν γράψει ως ένταση ηλεκτρικού πεδίου με αποτέλεσμα οι μαθητές να βρίσκονται σε αμηχανία αν θα έπρεπε να επιλέξουν ανάμεσα στον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και την υπόθεση του πεδίου. Τέτοιες ανακολουθίες διαπιστώνονται και σε πολλά κεφάλαια καθώς και σε προβλήματα όπου παρουσιάζουμε μερικά παραδείγματα όπως είναι τα παρακάτω. ΑΛΓΕΒΡΙΚΑ ΛΑΘΗ ΣΤΟ ΠΑΡΑΔΕΙΓΜΑ 3 ΤΗΣ ΣΕΛΙΔΑΣ 19 Σε αυτό το παράδειγμα ενώ το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου είναι αρνητικό (-e = -1,6/1019 C) εντούτοις χρησιμοποιείται η απόλυτη τιμή με αποτέλεσμα οι μαθητές να μην γνωρίζουν αν η δύναμη F επάνω στο ηλεκτρόνιο είναι ομόρροπη η αντίρροπη του διανύσματος της έντασης Ε = 4x106 N/C. Ως γνωστό το διάνυσμα της έντασης Ε πάντοτε δείχνει τη διεύθυνση της κίνησης ενός μοναδιαίου θετικού φορτίου, γεγονός που δεν το ξεκαθαρίζουν απόλυτα οι συγγραφείς του βιβλίου. Πάντως στην προκειμένη περίπτωση έπρεπε η ηλεκτρική δύναμη F να δίδεται από τη σχέση F = (-1,6/1019 C)x4x106 N/C = -6,4/1013 N Έτσι από το αρνητικό πρόσημο της δύναμης F διαπιστώνουμε ότι η δύναμη είναι αντίθετη του διανύσματος της έντασης Ε, οπότε στην εικόνα 11 για λόγους κατανόησης θα έπρεπε να γραφεί τόσο η θετική τιμή της έντασης Ε = + 4x106 N/C όσο και η αρνητική τιμή της ηλεκτρικής δύναμης F = -6,4/1013 N. ΑΝΑΚΟΛΟΥΘΙΕΣ ΣΤΟ ΠΑΡΑΔΕΙΓΜΑ 4 ΤΩΝ ΣΕΛΙΔΩΝ 19 , 20, ΚΑΙ 21 Σε αυτό το παράδειγμα ενώ στην εικόνα 12 έχουν σχεδιασθεί οι αποστάσεις που διευκολύνουν τους μαθητές στη λύση του προβλήματος, εντούτοις στην εικόνα 13 της λύσης του προβλήματος έχουν παραλειφθεί οι αποστάσεις με αποτέλεσμα οι μαθητές να είναι υποχρεωμένοι να σχεδιάσουν ένα δικό τους σχέδιο με τις αποστάσεις όπου θα περιλαμβάνονται όχι μόνο τα ομόρροπα διανύσματα Ε1 και Ε2 του σημείου Σ με θετική φορά στον άξονα x αλλά και τα αντίρροπα διανύσματα των εντάσεων Ε’1 και -Ε’2 του σημείου P χωρίς να χρειασθεί να σχεδιασθεί και άλλο σχέδιο. Στην περίπτωση αυτή το διάνυσμα -Ε’2 θα έχει αρνητική τιμή επειδή έχει αρνητική φορά στον άξονα x. Πάντως για την περίπτωση του σημείου Κ που θα βρίσκεται στην απόσταση d από το q1 ώστε να ισχύει η σχέση +Ε1 -Ε2 = 0 ή Ε1 = Ε2 θα χρειασθεί ο μαθητής να σχεδιάσει ένα παρόμοιο σχέδιο με την εικόνα 15 όπου θα φαίνεται όχι μόνο η απόσταση d αλλά και η απόσταση των 4 m. Επίσης επειδή πρόκειται για νέο σχέδιο μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν τα απλά σύμβολα Ε1 και -Ε2 διότι η χρήση πολύπλοκων συμβόλων όπως το έπραξαν οι συντάκτες του βιβλίου οδηγεί σε πολλές δυσκολίες . Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και με τη χρήση της απόστασης x1 η οποία εφόσον έχει την τιμή των 4m δεν χρειάζεται να χρησιμοποιηθεί στις μαθηματικές πράξεις, διότι αυτό δυσκολεύει το μαθητή. Δηλαδή στα μαθηματικά δεν χρειάζεται να γραφεί η απόσταση (x1-d), αλλά η απόσταση (4-d), αφού στο σχέδιο θα φαίνεται καθαρά η απόσταση (4-d) . ΑΝΑΚΟΛΟΥΘΙΕΣ ΣΤΟ ΠΑΡΑΔΕΙΓΜΑ 5 ΤΗΣ ΣΕΛΙΔΑΣ 25 ΠΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΣΥΜΒΙΒΑΖΟΝΤΑΙ ΜΕ ΤΟ ΜΟΝΤΕΛΟ ΤΟΥ BOHR Σε αυτό το παράδειγμα όπου οι συγγραφείς την ολική ενέργεια Ε της κβαντικής φυσικής τη γράφουν ως μηχανική ενέργεια ΕΜ της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής, διαπιστώνονται ανεπίτρεπτες ανακολουθίες, αφού στις σελίδες 182-185 του ίδιου του βιβλίου περιγράφεται η ολική ενέργεια Ε του μοντέλου του Bohr της κβαντικής φυσικής και όχι η μηχανική ενέργεια ΕΜ της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής. Αυτό μας αφήνει να υποθέσουμε ότι διαφορετικός ήταν ο συντάκτης που έγραψε για το μοντέλο του Bohr των σελίδων 182-185 και μάλιστα χωρίς τη συνεργασία με το συντάκτη που έγραψε τα μαθηματικά της σελίδας 25. Στην πραγματικότητα το άτομο του υδρογόνου των σελίδων 182-185 λειτουργεί στα πλαίσια της κβαντικής φυσικής των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όπου δεν έχουμε μηχανική ενέργεια ΕΜ . Με άλλα λόγια στο μοντέλο του Bohr έχουμε ολική ενέργεια Ε = -13,6 eV, η οποία δεν συντηρείται ως μηχανική ενέργεια αλλά απελευθερώνεται με τη μορφή της ενέργειας του φωτονίου. Δηλαδή Ε = hν = 13,6 eV. Ως γνωστό στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική όπου δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή φωτονίου αναγκαστικά θα έχουμε συνεχώς μετατροπές από δυναμική σε κινητική ενέργεια , όπως συμβαίνει σε ένα εκκρεμές, οπότε δεν θα είχαμε το σχηματισμό του ατόμου του υδρογόνου με την παράλληλη εκπομπή του φωτονίου. Ας σημειωθεί ότι o Bohr (βραβείο Νόμπελ 1922) στο μοντέλο του ανακάλυψε το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων που ακυρώνει την υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια ,(invalid mass-energy conservation), αφού η ολική ενέργεια Ε = 13,6 eV της αλληλεπίδρασης του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν = 13,6 eV του φωτονίου σε συμφωνία με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας που παραβιάστηκε από τον Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας. (Energy does not turn to mass). Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και στα βαρυτικά κύματα της κβαντικής φυσικής, όπου η ενέργεια της βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης μεταξύ δυο μελανών οπών μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια των βαρυτικών κυμάτων. Δυστυχως, παρότι το Μάη του 2017 ο πολύ γνωστός φυσικός και αστρονόμος κ. Σιμόπουλος ενημερώθηκε από μένα ότι στα βαρυτικά κύματα της κβαντικής φυσικής εφαρμόζεται ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, όπως τον ανακάλυψε ο Bohr για τα συστήματα της κβαντικής φυσικής, (βαρυτικά κύματα των νόμων), και παρότι και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1936 απέρριψε τα δικά του βαρυτικά κύματα, εντούτοις επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα « Πώς να κερδίσετε ένα νόμπελ φυσικής ανακαλύπτοντας βαρυτικά κύματα SKAΙ» διαβάζουμε ένα λεπτομερές άρθρο του κ. Σιμόπουλου που έγραψε στις 4 Οκτωβρίου του 2017 υποστηρίζοντας ότι η ενέργεια των βαρυτικών κυμάτων που ανακάλυψε η ομάδα LIGO (1916) οφείλεται στη μετατροπή της μάζας των τριών χαμένων ηλιακών μαζών και όχι στην ενέργεια Δw της βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης, η οποία όπως συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ΔΕ των βαρυτικών κυμάτων. ΛΑΘΗ ΤΗΣ ΓΕΩΜΕΤΡΙΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΡΙΓΩΝΟΜΕΤΡΙΑΣ ΣΤΟ ΠΡΟΒΛΗΜΑ 3 ΤΗΣ ΣΕΛΙΔΑΣ 40 Εδώ το πρόβλημα ξεκινάει με τα φορτία που βρίσκονται στις κορυφές ενός ισοσκελούς ορθογωνίου τριγώνου. Από τη μελέτη της Ευκλείδειας γεωμετρίας είναι γνωστό ότι στα ορθογώνια τρίγωνα έχουμε τη μοναδική περίπτωση του ενός ισοσκελούς ορθογωνίου τριγώνου όταν οι δυο γωνίες απέναντι από την ορθή γωνία είναι πάντοτε ίσες με την τιμή των 45 μοιρών. Και φυσικά όταν όλες οι γωνίες ενός τριγώνου είναι ίσες με την τιμή των 60 μοιρών τότε έχουμε και τη δεύτερη μοναδική περίπτωση του ισοπλεύρου τριγώνου. Δυστυχώς παρότι η συγγραφή και η επιστημονική επιμέλεια του βιβλίου πραγματοποιήθηκε υπό την αιγίδα του Παιδαγωγικού Ινστιτούτου, εντούτοις το ισοσκελές ορθογώνιο τρίγωνο στο παράδειγμα αυτό αναφέρεται ως ισόπλευρο ορθογώνιο τρίγωνο, γεγονός που καταργεί ολόκληρη την Ευκλείδεια Γεωμετρία, αφού ακόμη και οι μαθητές του γυμνασίου γνωρίζουν ότι από όλα τα γεωμετρικά σχήματα μόνο το τρίγωνο εκείνο που έχει τις τρεις γωνίες ίσες (60 μοιρών) έχει αναγκαστικά τις τρεις πλευρές ίσες. Επίσης εδώ εντοπίζεται και μια άλλη ανακολουθία ως προς τους συμβολισμούς της σύνθεσης των δυνάμεων, γεγονός που κατέληξε σε οφθαλμοφανή λάθη με παραβάσεις στους κανόνες της τριγωνομετρίας. Λόγου χάρη στη σελίδα 117 του βιβλίου φυσικής Α’ Λυκείου για την εύκολη λύση των προβλημάτων άθροισης των δυνάμεων δίδεται ένα κοινό παράδειγμα που το βλέπουμε και σε άλλα βιβλία φυσικής. Δηλαδή για λόγους ευκολίας έχει ορισθεί η συνισταμένη ΣFx τριών υποθετικών δυνάμεων F1 , -F2 , F3 στον x άξονα να δίδεται από τους παρακάτω απλούς συμβολισμούς ΣFx = F1x -F2x + F3x Με βάση λοιπόν τους παραπάνω απλούς συμβολισμούς αυτής της απλής μεθόδου άθροισης που τη διδάχθηκαν οι μαθητές στην Α’ τάξη του Λυκείου η συνιστώσα της δύναμης F23 = 337,5 /103 N επάνω στον άξονα των x έπρεπε να γραφεί με το συμβολισμό F23x = F23συν 45 = 238,65 /103 N Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι πραγματικά F23x< F23 διότι πάντοτε η συνιστώσα είναι μικρότερη ως προβολή του διανύσματος της δύναμης F23 πάνω στον άξονα x. Δυστυχώς οι συντάκτες του βιβλίου επειδή δεν ακολούθησαν τους συμβολισμούς που διδάχθηκαν οι μαθητές στο βιβλίο φυσικής Α’ Λυκείου έγραψαν όχι F23x αλλά F’x και μάλιστα με τη λαθεμένη τιμή F’x = 475/103 N Αυτό είχε ως αποτέλεσμα να μην καταλάβουν οι συντάκτες ότι διέπραξαν το μέγα λάθος να παραβιάζουν όχι μόνο την τριγωνομετρία αλλά και την ίδια τη φυσική, αφού καμία συνιστώσα δύναμης δεν είναι πιο μεγάλη από το ίδιο το διάνυσμα της δύναμης. Έτσι οι συντάκτες καταλήγουν σε ένα λαθεμένο συνολικό αποτέλεσμα F = 515,4/103 N ενώ το σωστό αποτέλεσμα είναι F = 497,35/103 N. ΤΟ ΑΚΥΡΟ ΣΧΕΔΙΟ ΤΟΥ ΤΕΤΡΑΓΩΝΟΥ ΣΤΟ ΠΡΟΒΛΗΜΑ 5 ΤΗΣ ΣΕΛΙΔΑΣ 42 ΑΝΑΓΚΑΣΤΙΚΑ ΔΕΝ ΑΝΤΑΠΟΚΡΙΝΕΤΑΙ ΣΤΙΣ ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΕΣ ΠΡΑΞΕΙΣ ' Σε αυτό το πρόβλημα δεν σχεδιάστηκε επίσημα το κανονικό τετράγωνο ΑΒΓΔ όπως προβλέπουν οι κανόνες της γεωμετρίας αλλά το άκυρο τετράγωνο ΑΒΔΓ με αποτέλεσμα οι πράξεις να μην ανταποκρίνονται προς τα δεδομένα του σχεδίου. Παρόλα αυτά οι συγγραφείς του βιβλίου μας παρουσιάζουν μαθηματικές πράξεις ενός κανονικού τετραγώνου ΑΒΓΔ. Αυτό μας αφήνει να υποθέσουμε ότι στο πρόχειρο σχέδιο είχε σχεδιασθεί το κανονικό τετράγωνο ΑΒΓΔ και ασφαλώς το σχεδίασε άλλος συντάκτης ο οποίος προφανώς δεν συνεργάσθηκε με το συντάκτη του επίσημου αλλά άκυρου σχεδίου. Έτσι είναι υποχρεωμένος ο κάθε μαθητής να σχεδιάσει ένα δικό του κανονικό τετράγωνο ΑΒΓΔ , όπου το μήκος της διαγωνίου σε σχέση με το μήκος της πλευράς και με τη χρήση του υπολογιστή θα έχει πάντοτε την τιμή 1,4142. Με βάση λοιπόν το κανονικό τετράγωνο ΑΒΓΔ του μαθητή εφόσον η πλευρά έχει μήκος 3 m και στο σημείο Α έχουμε φορτίο q1 = 2/107 C τότε στην απόσταση ΑΓ= 3x1,4142 = 4,2426 m θα υπολογισθεί το δυναμικό VΑΓ σύμφωνα με τη σχέση VΑΓ = (Kq1)(1/AΓ) = (9x109)(2/107)(1/4,2426) = 424,27 V Αντίθετα στο βιβλίο βλέπουμε ότι VΑΓ = 425 V γεγονός που μας αφήνει ξανά να υποθέσουμε ότι οι συγγραφείς δεν χρησιμοποίησαν την κανονική τιμή της διαγωνίου (1,4142) που μας τη δίνει ο υπολογιστής αλλά τη μικρότερη χονδρική τιμή (1.41). 'ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΕΣ ΑΝΑΚΟΛΟΥΘΙΕΣ ΣΤΟ ΠΑΡΑΔΕΙΓΜΑ 5 ΤΗΣ ΣΕΛΙΔΑΣ 84 Εδώ κάποιος διακρίνει όχι μόνο προχειρότητα αλλά και ανευθυνότητα με μια φανερή μαθηματική ανακολουθία. Ως γνωστό οι αντιστάσεις R1 = 4Ω και R2 = 6Ω του κυκλώματος με τάση V = 100 V συνδέονται σε σειρά οπότε για τον υπολογισμό της έντασης του ρεύματος i θα έπρεπε να γραφεί η προβλεπόμενη μαθηματική σχέση i = V/(R1 +R2) = 100/(4 + 6) = 10 Α Δυστυχώς, για τον υπολογισμό του ρεύματος i οι συντάκτες του βιβλίου έγραψαν τη μαθηματική σχέση της παράλληλης συνδεσμολογίας. Δηλαδή i = V/R1 + V/R2 Βέβαια με την εφαρμογή αυτής της μαθηματικής σχέσης θα είχαμε i = 100/4 + 100/6 = 25 + 16,17 = 42,67 A Παρόλα αυτά βλέπουμε ότι οι συγγραφείς μας δίνουν το σωστό αποτέλεσμα i = 10 A, γεγονός που μας αφήνει να υποθέσουμε ότι στο πρόχειρο κάποιος συντάκτης του βιβλίου έγραψε την κανονική μαθηματική σχέση της συνδεσμολογίας σε σειρά, ενώ το επίσημο κείμενο έχει γραφεί από δεύτερο συντάκτη, ο οποίος καθώς είδε ανεύθυνα τη μαθηματική σχέση της παράλληλης συνδεσμολογίας την τοποθέτησε αυθαίρετα στο επίσημο κείμενο χωρίς να συνεργασθεί με τον πρώτο συντάκτη. ΛΑΘΗ ΣΤΗΝ ΑΝΑΛΥΣΗ ΤΗΣ ΣΧΕΣΗΣ P = VI ΣΤΗ ΣΕΛΙΔΑ 90 Σε αυτή τη σελίδα διακρίνει κάποιος μια προχειρότητα ανεπίτρεπτη. Σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ohm στον παραπάνω μαθηματικό τύπο P = VI αν γράψουμε V = IR τότε θα έχουμε P = I2R και αν γράψουμε I = V/R τότε θα έχουμε P = V2/R. Ωστόσο εδώ οι συγγραφείς με τις παραπάνω αντικαταστάσεις έγραψαν τις άκυρες σχέσεις W = I2R και W = V2/R. Αυτή η ασυνέπεια μας αφήνει να υποθέσουμε ότι ο συντάκτης που έγραψε στο πρόχειρο τους μαθηματικούς τύπους τους έγραψε σωστά αλλά ο συντάκτης που έγραψε το επίσημο κείμενο προφανώς επηρεασμένος από την προηγούμενη σελίδα που αναφέρεται στην ενέργεια W έγραψε τις άκυρες σχέσεις χωρίς να ενημερώσει τον πρώτο συντάκτη. ΛΑΘΗ ΣΤΟ ΝΟΜΟ ΤΟΥ JOULE ΣΤΙΣ ΣΕΛΙΔΕΣ 92 ΚΑΙ 93 Σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Joule για μια αντίσταση R ισχύει η παρακάτω σχέση I2Rt = mcΔθ οπότε I = (mcΔθ/Rt)0.5 To πρώτο λάθος που έκαναν εδώ οι συντάκτες του βιβλίου είναι ότι στην παραπάνω σχέση τοποθέτησαν αυθαίρετα ως πολλαπλασιαστή ξανά τον χρόνο t αλλά ευτυχώς δεν τον χρησιμοποίησαν στις πράξεις, γεγονός που μας αφήνει να υποθέσουμε ότι ο δεύτερος συντάκτης του επίσημου κειμένου ασχολούνταν με πολλές αυθαιρεσίες χωρίς ωστόσο να ενημερώνει τον πρώτο συντάκτη που το κείμενο το έγραψε στο πρόχειρο. Πάντως σύμφωνα με τα δεδομένα του παραδείγματος 9 η τιμή της έντασης του ρεύματος I θα είναι Ι = (0,5x4200x50/100x52)0.5 = (20,19)0.5 = 4,5 Α Και παρότι αυτή η τιμή των 4,5 Α προκύπτει ύστερα από τη χρήση ενός υπολογιστή εντούτοις ο συντάκτης του επίσημου κειμένου εξαιτίας των πολλών αυθαιρεσιών είχε υπολογίσει μια αυθαίρετη τιμή (Ι = 5 Α ) που δεν δικαιολογείται, αφού δεν προκύπτει από τα δεδομένα του παραδείγματος. Βέβαια κάποιος μπορεί να ισχυρισθεί ότι ο συντάκτης για λόγους ευκολίας χρησιμοποίησε την τιμή 5 Α επειδή είναι ακέραιος αριθμός με μικρή διαφορά. Όμως αυτή η μικρή διαφορά μειώνει σημαντικά το τελικό αποτέλεσμα, αφού μας δίνει την τιμή R2 = 300 Ω, ενώ το σωστό αποτέλεσμα είναι R2 = 344,44 Ω με μεγάλη διαφορά. ΑΝΕΠΑΡΚΗΣ ΓΝΩΣΗ ΤΗΣ ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑΣ ΓΙΑ ΤΗ ΦΥΣΗ ΤΟΥ ΦΩΤΟΣ ΣΤΙΣ ΣΕΛΙΔΕΣ 147-150 ΠΟΥ ΟΔΗΓΕΙ ΣΕ ΣΥΓΧΥΣΕΙΣ Οι συγγραφείς του βιβλίου ενώ ξεκινούν σωστά με την περιγραφή της σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός που προτάθηκε από το Νεύτωνα, εντούτοις από την ανάγνωση του κειμένου προκύπτει ότι τα πειράματα συμβολής του Young (1803) απέρριψαν τη σωματιδιακή φύση εξαιτίας της κυματικής ανακάλυψης του φωτός. Αυτό βέβαια δεν είναι σωστό, διότι αν ένας από τους συγγραφείς είχε βαθιές γνώσεις της ιστορίας της φυσικής, αν δηλαδή άνοιγε τη σελίδα 386 του βιβλίου “Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science” εκεί θα διάβαζε ότι κατά το Νεύτωνα το φως έχει και περιοδικές ιδιότητες: “Ironically it was Newton who suggested that light might have to be somehow of assigned also periodic properties in order to account for the phenomena of colors.” Επιπλέον αν άνοιγε και τη σελίδα 57 του βιβλίου “Modern physics” εκεί θα διάβαζε ότι ο Νεύτων προέβλεψε και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός, τις οποίες επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner το 1801 ύστερα από μια έκλειψη του Ηλίου, αλλά τις αγνόησε ο Maxwell στην ανάπτυξη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής του θεωρίας: “In 1801.. a German mathematician, Johann Georg Soldner, computed the trajectory of a particle of light that passes close to the periphery of the sun.” Επίσης ένας φυσικός με βαθιές γνώσεις του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού θα διαπίστωνε ότι ο Maxwell αγνόησε και τα πειράματα του ίδιου του Faraday (1831) όταν στη θεωρία του υπέθεσε ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα δεν οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη αλλά σε ένα απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε. Πραγματικά αν άνοιγε κάποιος από τους συγγραφείς τη σελίδα 289 του βιβλίου “Fundamentals of electricity and magnetism” εκεί θα διάβαζε ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα του Faraday οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του μαγνητισμού: “ Faraday’s law is a new principle of behavior which overlaps and is consistent with the law of magnetic force on a moving charge”. Κατά συνέπεια οι συγγραφείς που στη σελίδα 148 του βιβλίου έγραψαν ότι την ορθότητα της θεωρίας του Maxwell την απέδειξε πειραματικά ο Hertz το 1887, ασφαλώς με μια πιο λεπτομερή ανάγνωση της ιστορίας της φυσικής θα διαπίστωναν ότι την ίδια χρονιά ο Hertz ανακάλυψε και το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο που δεν ερμηνεύεται με τα υποθετικά πεδία του Maxwell. Εξαιτίας λοιπόν μιας τέτοιας ανεπάρκειας αναφορικά με την ιστορία της φυσικής στην ίδια τη σελίδα 148 οι συγγραφείς έγραψαν το παρακάτω αντιφατικό κείμενο, θεωρώντας ότι η φύση εργάζεται με διαφορετικούς νόμους ανάλογα με το πείραμα που θέλουμε να ερμηνεύσουμε: “ Σε φαινόμενα όπως η συμβολή η περίθλαση και η πόλωση εκδηλώνεται η κυματική φύση του φωτός (ηλεκτρομαγνητικό κύμα του Maxwell) ενώ σε φαινόμενα που σχετίζονται με την αλληλεπίδραση του φωτός με την ύλη (απορρόφηση εκπομπή) όπως το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο εκδηλώνεται η σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός”. Στην πραγματικότητα, όταν ο Αϊνστάιν στην πρώτη του εργασία του 1905 θέλησε να ερμηνεύσει το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο, αγνόησε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός, επειδή ήταν επηρεασμένος βαθιά από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell. Γι αυτό το λόγο τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν του Planck (1900) τα θεώρησε ότι είναι κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, και όχι τα σωματίδια του Νεύτωνα. Παρόλα αυτά ανακάλυψε ότι στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο ισχύει ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, αφού η ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου. Δηλαδή hν = ΔΕ. (Βραβείο Νόμπελ 1921). Δυστυχώς την ίδια χρονιά ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν στην ανάπτυξη της θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας παραβίασε αυτό το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας με τη γνωστή άκυρη υπόθεση περί μετατροπής της ενέργειας σε μάζα. Την ίδια αντίφαση βέβαια διακρίνουμε ανάμεσα στην ειδική και τη γενική σχετικότητα, διότι ενώ στην ειδική σχετικότητα ο Αϊνστάιν τον απατηλό αιθέρα του Maxwell τον αντικατέστησε με ένα παρατηρητή, εντούτοις στη γενική σχετικότητα τον αιθέρα τον έφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο. Μετά λοιπόν από τέτοιες φανερές αντιφάσεις οργανώθηκε το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής του 1993 όπου με την παρουσίαση των πειραμάτων των French και Tessman (1963) και την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων αποδείχθηκε ότι δεν εργάζεται η φύση με διαφορετικούς νόμους , αφού τόσο ο Maxwell όσο και ο Αϊνστάιν που τον ακολούθησε ανέπτυξαν άκυρες θεωρίες. Λόγου χάρη αν κάποιος από τους συγγραφείς του βιβλίου διάβαζε την εργασία των παραπάνω Αμερικανών φυσικών που τηρείται στα αρχεία του ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» καθώς και τις σελίδες 224 και 225 του βιβλίου του ίδιου του Αϊνστάιν «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (1938) εκεί θα έβλεπε ότι ο Αϊνστάιν υιοθέτησε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, επειδή το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” Δηλαδή στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο κατά την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου στα πλαίσια της διατήρησης των δυο βασικών νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας έχουμε όχι μόνο αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ίδιου του ηλεκτρονίου, όπως προβλέπει ο νόμος Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τις παρακάτω σχέσεις hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 ή ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν /m = c2 Σύμφωνα λοιπόν με αυτές τις σχέσεις που προέκυψαν μετά από τις εργασίες μου “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) και “Spin -spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures “ (2008) λύθηκαν όλα τα προβλήματα της πυρηνικής και ατομικής φυσικής που ταλαιπωρούσαν τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα. Επίσης αν κάποιος από τους συγγραφείς διάβαζε στη σελίδα 452 του βιβλίου “Modern physics” ότι το νετρόνιο είναι πιο βαρύ από το πρωτόνιο κατά 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια, τότε θα διαπίστωνε ότι τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας την απορρίπτουν όχι μόνο ο νόμος Φωτονίου-Ύλης αλλά και τα πειράματα της διάσπασης β. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Category:Fundamental physics concepts